Omisiones
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Porque siempre hay cosas que quisieras olvidar porque duelen mucho recordarlas, porque aunque quiera negarlo ellas fueron primero su familia.
1. Razones

**Omisiones**

**Summary: Porque siempre hay cosas que quisieras olvidar porque duelen mucho recordarlas, porque aunque quiera negarlo ellas fueron primero su familia.**

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling (si lo fueran el sexto y septimo libros serian muy diferentes)._

* * *

"Razones"

Porque para Sirius hay cosas que simplemente preferiría olvidar, para poder avanzar y seguir con su vida sin el peso del pasado, de los recuerdos pero sobretodo de la añoranza porque hay cosas que son muy dolorosas recordar.

Porque a veces hay cosas que quieres y atesoras pero te son arrebatadas y lo único que te queda es el recuerdo de días más soleados, de días más felices con ellas, porque para él siempre han sido ellas...

Son recuerdos que Sirius Black preferiría olvidar y nunca más recordar, porque en la guerra no puedes tener piedad de tu enemigo, porque en la guerra es matar o morir.

* * *

N.A.: Este fic van a ser una serie de recuerdos que Sirius preferiria olvidar, recuerdos de el y sus primas Bella, Andromeda y Narcissa, porque para mi ellas marcaron mucho mas su vida que en los libros se cuenta, espero que lean los proximos capitulos y dejen reviews¡, ustedes son mi inspiracion.


	2. Jardines y promesas

**Hola despues de mucho tiempo aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo con Narcisa y Sirius como protagonistas**

**Los personjes no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Jardines y promesas**

_Porque fueron mucho más que primos, más que la compañía obligada al desaparecer los adultos, porque los unía un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de su propia sangre, compañeros de aventuras, guardianes de secretos, conservadores de sonrisas, la única persona que realmente los entendía…_

- ¡Cissy!, ¡Cissy! ¡Ey!

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Narcisa mientras volteaba nerviosa hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir de donde provenía la voz que la llamaba, aun cuando había crecido entre retratos que hablan, elfos tan feos que pueden asustar y calabozos tan tenebrosos y oscuros justo debajo de su casa Narcisa nunca había dejado de temerle a los fantasmas, eran su peor pesadilla y a lo que mas temía.

-¡Cissy¡ ¡Aquí¡- el sonido provenía de la esquina justo al otro lado de la gran sala junto al inmenso ventanal que daba al jardín, aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se quedara quieta porque su madre y tía pronto regresarían a la habitación Narcisa se acerco a la cortina mientras veía como esta no dejaba de moverse (o al menos lo intentaba porque la cortina era tan pesada que apenas se veía como algo o alguien intentaba abrirse paso entre tanta tela) entonces un par de manos salieron de la nada atrapando sus delicadas manos obligándola a meterse entre las capas de tela de la cortina.

-¿Pero qué diantres?

-Shhhhh – Decía Sirius mientras le tapaba la boca a su prima con su mano y tomaba su mano con la otra.

-¡Soy yo!, Cissy, tranquila, tranquila, no hagas ruido ¿Ok?, ¿Que no vez que nos van a descubrir si gritas de ese modo?, ¿Estás bien?

-Ajam – fue lo único que Narcisa pudo decir con la mano de Sirius aun cubriendo su boca, lentamente Sirius quito su mano de su lugar pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de su prima, ella era como su mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras, así que el mes que había pasado castigado sin poder verla ni jugar con ella lo considero la peor de las torturas, había gritado, saltado, rogado poder volver a verla, pero solo había logrado que lo mandaran a su habitación sin poder cenar, así que cuando se entero que su tía había llegado y que Cissy venía con ella no pudo permanecer un minuto más en esa aburrida clase de modales y salió corriendo a buscarla, se había tenido que esconder en medio de esas horribles cortinas que su madre había escogido para esta temporada para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! - se empezó a escuchar la voz de su enojada maestra que intentaba desesperadamente encontrar al niño, esta no era a primera vez que el travieso Sirius se escapaba de sus clases pero sería la última si sus padres se enteraran. Los pasos de señorita Lake se estaba acercando a la estancia donde se escondía Sirius y Narcisa.

-Ven vámonos –susurro Sirius mientras arrastraba a su prima por aquel laberinto que llamaba hogar.

-¡Sirius!

-Shhhhhh, ¿No te dije que te quedaras callada? Vas a hacer que nos atrapen.

Los sonidos de las pisadas de las señorita Lake se acercaban cada vez mas mientras ellos seguían corriendo, subiendo y bajando escaleras tratando incansablemente de perder a la aburrida señorita Lake y salir al jardín, porque una vez en el jardín nadie los podría encontrar ya, era su lugar favorito, después claro de su habitación de Sirius, porque el jardín era donde podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisieran sin que nadie los regañara, los corrigiera o hablaran del gran y fastidioso futuro que su familia les tenía preparado y era donde pasaba el mayor del tiempo jugando mientras Bella y Andrómeda estaban en Hogwarts.

-Estoy cansada Sirius – dijo Narcisa logrando solamente que su primo la jalara con más fuerza obligándola a mantener su paso.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! vamos solo un poco mas….

El panorama del jardín era magnifico, lleno de exóticas flores que cambiaban de color según la ocasión, árboles gigantescos tan viejos como la misma familia Black y arbustos que crecían y se encogían a la voluntad de la varita, con fuentes bailarinas en los veranos y con estatuas y bustos en los inviernos, pero ninguna de estas cosas a ellos les impresionaba o importaba porque era tan natural para ellos como la magia o respirar, lo único que podían ver en ese mágico lugar era la perfecta oportunidad para esconderse, para jugar y para ser libres….

Corriendo y riendo mientras el frio aire azotaba sus sonrojadas mejillas iban internándose en el inmenso jardín, cuando por fin Sirius paro de correr y volteo a ver a Cissy quien trataba recuperar el aliento por el largo recorrido, su cabello largo y dorado por lo regular perfectamente acomodado e impecable, estaba hecho todo un desastre lleno de pequeñas hojas y ramas que se le habían atorado en el camino y enmarañado, parecía más un nido de pequeñas aves que el cabello de una Black, pero nada de eso importaba porque habían logrado salir y sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa de volver a jugar.

Entre carreras, risas y saltos para atraparse el uno al otro la tarde paso tan rápido como un suspiro y cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar en el firmamento era la señal que debían volver a casa y rogar profundamente para que la mañana siguiente pudieran jugar otra vez.

Mientras iban de regreso a la mansión Black, Sirius intentaba inútilmente quitarle todas las hojas y ramitas del cabello de su prima, riendo al ver imposible su misión, hasta que de repente ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sirius….

-¿Si?- Sirius miraba a su prima, ansioso mientras ella n dejaba de jugar con su cabello mientras miraba a sus zapatos con indecisión. –Anda Cissy que no tenemos toda la noche. –Ya era tarde y si querían poder jugar mañana tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión antes que sus madres se enojaran demasiado.

-Es que…. Es que…. –Las palabras no salían de la boca de la pequeña niña logrando solo que Sirius se impacientara aun mas (no es como si Sirius fuera conocido por su paciencia después de todo el era un Black).

-Si vas a decir algo dilo ya o si no empieza a caminar de una vez Cissy.

-¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar sola una vez que entremos a Hogwarts? – dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar sola una vez que entremos a Hogwarts? Es que… Bella dijo que el castillo estaba repleto de fantasmas…- las lágrimas empezaron a corre por sus sonrosadas mejillas, Sirius podía ver el pavor que invadía a Narcisa la solo idea de estar sola rodeada de fantasmas, a lo que no pudo más que sonreír y decirle:

-No debes tener miedo Cissy, porque yo voy a estar ahí siempre, no te preocupes nada te va a pasar porque yo voy a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo….

Las palabras de su primo la reconfortaron porque ella sabía que si su primo estaba a un lado de ella nada nunca malo le pasaría….

_Pero el rompió su promesa y no estuvo ahí para ella, para consolarla, para jugar, para reír, para defenderla, porque aunque Sirius era tan valiente y honorable como cualquier otro león el siempre estuvo fuera y alejado del nido de las serpientes…._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado si les gusto o lo odiaron me encantaria recibir un review, asi que ya conocen el procedimiento, hagan a una autora sonreir...**


	3. Destino

Omisiones

**Summary:** Porque para Sirius es mucho mas fácil omitir que su infancia no fue del todo mala, porque para él es mucho más fácil ignorar los recuerdos de sus sonrisas, de sus risas, de su calor, porque al enemigo nunca hay que tenerle piedad.

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**N.A: Este fic va a ser una serie de drabbles, recuerdos que Sirius prefiere olvidar de su primas y de su infancia pre-Hogwarts, por que quiera o no Bella, Andromeda y Narcissa fueron parte de su familia y en mi cabeza ellas (en su infancia al menos) lo llegaron a adorar, lo quiera o no reconocer.**

* * *

**Destinos**

"La primera vez que el destino toca a tu puerta, te marca... te define."

.

El frio se colaba hasta sus huesos aun debajo de las numerosas capas de pieles que usaba mientras caminaba hacia la mansión Black.

Nunca le habían agradado los eventos de gala que las familias de sangre pura tanto se esforzaban en realizar, las charlas forzadas, la cantidad de procedimientos y formalidades que acatar.

Nunca había sido muy buena en esos eventos y a decir verdad nunca se había esforzado mucho que digamos, pero al evento de hoy no se podía escapar.

Probablemente hubiera disfrutado una mañana así sino hubiera sido porque tenía que asistir a la presentación de su primo.

A la tediosa presentación de el primogénito de la familia Black.

Así que al llegar a la puerta suspiro y sin quererlo dilatar mas abrió la puerta encontrándose con prácticamente toda la alta alcurnia de la sociedad mágica de Londres y Gran Bretaña.

Camino con seguridad atraves del mar de personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación y que como el Mar rojo se abríeron a su paso.

Al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su familia, todos la miraron con reproche, desdén y curiosidad.

Rodo los ojos.

Nunca fue una mujer muy afectuosa por lo que simplemente fue a sentarse en la esquina donde sus menores hermanas se encontraban.

Bella fue la última persona de la familia en conocer a Sirius.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con una visible incomodidad, ella nunca había sido buena con los niños, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza y el hecho de que esa bolita de pelos no dejara de retorcerse y gritar entre sus brazos tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Bella trataba de controlar el tormento que sostenía y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación hacia en ventanal, viendo con absoluta curiosidad a esa pequeña personita que cargaba entre sus brazos y que entre los de el descansaba el futuro de su apellido.

"Que ironía" pensó.

Las sabanas blancas que envolvían a Sirius y que prácticamente tocaban el suelo contrastaban con el negro cabello de Sirius.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella sonrió en su estadía en la mansión.

"Al menos tiene carácter" medito mientras aflojaba las sabanas que cubrían la suave piel de su primo, tersa como el terciopelo y casi tan blanca como aquellas sabanas.

Un silencio invadió la habitación mientras todos los habitantes veían como por primera vez Sirius guardaba silencio entre los brazos de su prima. Desde que había despertado esa mañana.

Pero aun en el silencio Sirius parecía renuente a abrir los ojos y revelar el secreto del color de sus ojos.

–Vaya falta de educación- pensaba Bella mientras acomodaba entre sus brazos al pequeño bulto que se revolvía entre las sabanas sin parar.

La nieve no paraba de caer y los jardines ahora estaban cubiertos con nieve… tan blanca, tan pura, tan diferente a ella.

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos dejo de prestar atención al pequeño remolino entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces que Sirius por primera vez en su corta vida se sintió ignorado, por primera vez dejo de ser el objeto de la completa atención de quien lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos parpadeando mucho mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, y fue cuando la vio sumergida en su propio infierno sin la menor atención en el.

Cómodo entre los brazos que lo cargaban elevo sus brazos pequeños, tocando el rostro de aquella extraña.

Con una naciente necesidad de llamar su atención de volver a ser el centro de atención, de SU atención, por fin Bella salió de sus pensamientos y bajo su mirada observando a aquellos ojos que con reproche la miraban, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus largos cabellos negros.

Desde ese instante ella supo que el destino les tenía preparado algo grande a ellos dos, mucho más grande que la mediocre y triste vida que sus padres llevaban, una inmortalidad que sobrepasaba el grabar su nombre en el árbol familiar.

La inmortalidad de sus nombres estaba asegurada, gravada en esos ojos grises que no paraban de mirarla, y de reír mientras con sus manos extendidas parecía tratar de alcanzar las estrellas.

Bella miraba a su primo con intensidad, como hipnotizada. Sin saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía al ver aquellos ojos grises tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los de ella.

Lo único que sabía era que en los hermosos ojos veía la inmortalidad del apellido Black.

Bella se rio y en un pequeño susurro dijo: –Te has tardo demasiado, te he estado esperando.

Sin saber lo que el destino les tenia preparado.


End file.
